


Proposition

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, High School, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora has two questions for Mulan during lunch break</p><p>Warning: For a mention of homophobic/racist name-calling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposition

"Hi," Aurora said as she set down her tray and sat across from Mulan.

Mulan looked at her suspiciously.

"I'm Aurora we have math togeth..."

"I know who you are. You're Sleeping Beauty."

That brought a little colour to Aurora's cheeks. She'd picked up that nickname after falling asleep in two classes her first day at Storybrooke High. "That's right."

"What do you want?" Mulan sat alone because everyone thought she was weird. She dressed like a guy, she had short hair and could handle herself in verbal and physical fights. They called her things like The Great Dyke of China and Butch Bitch.

"Two things. I wanted to know if it’s true. Are you gay?" Before Mulan could react Aurora continued. "Because I am. There are a few of us thinking of starting an LGBT group, would you like to join?"

Mulan didn't know what to say. She’d always felt alienated. She'd never thought that there would be others at school that were like her. Aurora being gay was a surprise, and that she wanted her to be included in her group... it made her head spin and stomach flutter.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course," Aurora smiled brightly.

"What was the other thing you wanted?"

"I wanted to know if you were busy this weekend. I thought if you're free we could get together..."

"Like a date?!" Mulan blurted.

"Yes, a date."

Mulan’s head and heart became a whirlwind and she heard herself declare "I'd love to!"


End file.
